


Very bad trip for very good love

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: The morning after a party - Eliott wakes up in a bathtub, shirtless with THE incredibly handsome boy sleeping on top of him. But how did they get there?A meeting in Very Bad Trip mode...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury/Lucille (SKAM France), Lucas Lallemant/Chloe
Comments: 43
Kudos: 196





	1. Very bad situation and very good bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> So to explain it all: I love listening to music when I write my fics. And there's a French song going round and round in my head : it's literally called "Aren't we good here?"... It's a bit silly, but I can't get it out of my head so I used the lyrics of the song to write it.
> 
> If you want to hear it: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFojYlUyRss

Saturday - 9:26 am

Eliott wakes up but he doesn't open his eyes right away. He has a headache and his mouth dries up. And he knows what that means. It means he drank too much last night. Which means he probably screwed up. He's trying to rethink the evening. They went to a party thrown by a girl from high school. Emily? Emmanuelle? Or just Emma maybe. Yeah, that must be it. Whatever it was. It was Alex who asked her to come. And Eliott would have come alone, but Lucille checked his cell phone messages and invited herself. 

Eliott sighs slightly because he doesn't remember anything. But something is blocking his chest. He opens his eyes and opens them in surprise. It's not something. It's somebody. It's him. The boy he saw on the first day of school. The one who's been haunting his thoughts ever since. Lucas...He's there, asleep on his chest, in a bathtub. 

Eliott blinks twice to make sure he's not dreaming. And he's not. They're in a fucking bathtub, shirtless, and the cutest boy in school is sleeping against him. Well, more like on top of him. 

Eliott can't resist running his hand through his hair. Looks like the spikes of a hedgehog. A baby hedgehog because they're so soft. He closes his eyes to try to remember. 

*****

  
Friday, 9:35 p.m.

"Eliott, slow it down! You drink too much damn it."

Eliott looks at Lucille with a black look. Alex doesn't even pretend not to be shocked by the way she talks to Eliott. The three of them are in the backyard of Emma's house. Eliott wanted Alex to discreetly give him some weed but of course Lucille had to see him come out and join them. It's a good thing she didn't see the transaction or she'd be even crazier. He raises his beer at his lips and takes a sip.

''She's my second, Lucille, so relax and let's have a good night.''

''I'll relax when you stop drinking so much, Eliott. It always ends badly, and I'm getting tired of it."

Eliott gets up from the low wall where he was sitting and walks over to her while Alex wishes him a "good luck" and returns to the house where the music is playing.

''If you've had enough, you didn't have to come, Lucille.''

''And who's going to watch you if I'm not with you? We could have stayed just the two of us, we're much better off when it's just the two of us."

Eliott takes his beer, drinks it in one gulp, and throws the bottle in the backyard.

''I don't need anybody watching me, and we're not good together, Lucille, so maybe it's time to open your eyes. I don't even know why we're still together, we never talk seriously, we don't even have sex anymore. We don't share anything except arguments."

Lucille looks at him and she's furious but Eliott turns his back on her before she can open her mouth. He comes in the house as fast as he can, but he knows Lucille's following him, and she won't let go until he decides to come home. Only he doesn't want to go back with her. So he goes upstairs and hides in a bathroom. Okay, it's lame and childish, but it's all he's got.

He's about to lock the door when the door opens. A guy sneaks in in a hurry and locks the door before he sighs. It's only when he turns around that he jumps out and looks at Eliott.

''Shit. I'm sorry, man. I'm. I just... ''

He blushes, not knowing what to say, his eyes going back and forth between Eliott and the door like he has to decide what to do and it makes Eliott laugh.

''Are you trying to get away from someone? I'm trying to get away from someone, too. I'm Eliott.''

Lucas smiles. And Eliott's heart starts to melt. He's seen him a couple of times in high school. He's so amazing with his indomitable hair and his fucking blue eyes. Ever since he met him, Eliott has been completely obsessed with him.

''I'm Lucas. Who are you trying to escape from?"

Eliott shamefully lowers his head.

"My girlfriend."

Lucas bursts out laughing before he puts his hand on Eliott's arm. And shit, Eliott feels like Lucas' hand is burning him, but he wants to keep that feeling forever.

"Fuck, me too."

Eliott laughs with him and they sit across from each other on the carpet between the tub and the cabinet. 

They look at each other and don't say anything for a few minutes, then Eliott pulls the joint out of his ear and shows it to Lucas.

''Do you smoke?''

Lucas nods his head with a smile and Eliott lights it before passing it to Lucas.

''So, what's the story with your girlfriends?" finally asks Eliott.

Lucas pulls on the joint again and smiles.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Eliott chuckles as he grabs the joint.

''My girlfriend doesn't like me to drink and smoke because sometimes I go crazy because it doesn't fit with my meds. She pissed me off, so I'm hiding out and hoping she'll go away without me. I just wanted to have a good night."

Lucas nods his head and looks at him. 

"It must be a pain in the ass that your girlfriend thinks she's your mom, but I guess she's doing it for your own good."

Eliott looks at him, smiles, and pulls the joint again.

''Yeah, probably. But sometimes I just wish I could be a normal guy."

''Me too."

Lucas jumped, apparently surprised by what he just said. His cheeks turn red immediately, and he waves to Eliott to pass him the joint. He fires two big shots as if to give himself some courage and Eliott realises he's going to have to say something if he wants Lucas to talk to him. Or at least if he doesn't want him to run away.

''I'm bipolar. That's why I'm on medication and why I get out of control sometimes."

Lucas looks at him for two seconds without blinking and then nods gently.

''I think I'm gay. But I'd rather not. I just wish I was normal."

''Gay people are normal, Lucas. Any sexual identity is normal."

Lucas looks at him and sighs.

''Yeah, I know. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanna be consistent with what's expected of me. My friends are"

"Wait," Eliott cut him. "Didn't tell you you were hiding from your girlfriend?"

"Yes," confirms Lucas, bowing his head. "I wanted my friends to leave me alone. So for two months I dating with Chloe. And tonight she wanted tonight to be the night...my friends keep asking me why we haven't done it yet and I wonder if I shouldn't just fuck her and just do what's expected of me. But I'm not like that. I... I didn't know what to do so I came here. And now I feel trapped and I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'm gonna get out of here. And now that I say that, I really realize how ridiculous this whole thing is. Oh, for fuck's sake."

Eliott smiles as he picks up the joint then blows three circles in the direction of Lucas with a smile.

''We can stay here. Aren't we good here? Unless you're afraid to be with a bipolar guy."

Eliott says that with a raised eyebrow, a defiant glint in his eye, and Lucas laughs as he grabs the joint.

"I don't care."

Eliott blinks his eyes before he looks at him again to see if he's serious. Lucas pulls on the joint and obviously trying to make circles and he grunts because he can just blow a cloud of smoke. He tosses the finished joint in the sink, shrugs his shoulders and then looks at Eliott again.

''I don't care, Eliott. I know you think everybody should be afraid of that, but they are. You just have a disease, that's all, it's not like you can pick and choose. I'm sure you fight it most of the time, but sometimes you just want to be treated like any other guy."

Eliott looks at him and realizes he didn't blink while Lucas was talking. 

"Damn, you are"

He doesn't really know what to say. Surprising. Unbelievable. Perfect.

Lucas laughs and he gets up.

"Thank you."

Eliott watches him stand and he can't help but be disappointed.

''Are you leaving?''

Lucas looks at him smiling and pulls a joint out of his jeans pocket.

''No. Why would you want me to leave?''

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''No way. You don't think your girlfriend's gonna come looking for you?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and sits back down.

"I don't care."

Eliott reaches for the joint, and their fingers touch. And that simple touch is downright electrifying, especially since Lucas doesn't break their gaze. Eliott blows out four perfect circles, and Lucas kicks him in the ankle to make him look at him.

''I want you to teach me how to do that, Eliott.''

Eliott smiles and tugs to start over, and then hands the joint to Lucas.

''It's real simple. You just block the smoke in your throat by sticking your tongue back in your throat. When you're ready, you flatten your tongue and quickly let out a little smoke by making an "O" with your mouth. It's kind of like just coughing up a little smoke."

Lucas pulls on the joint and concentrates and then starts coughing and choking. 

They burst out laughing at the same time. A knock on the door stops them at the same time.

''I have to go to the toilet.'' screams the drunken voice behind the door.

''It's a bathroom, the toilet's down the hall.'' answers Lucas screaming.

He gets up, takes off his shoes and then a sock, discreetly opens the door and hangs his sock on the handle before closing.

''There you go, just like in the movies. That way nobody's gonna fuck with us. Okay, I swear I'm gonna make it by the end of the night."

Lucas pulls the joint smiling and concentrates so hard, all the smoke comes out his nose. And they burst out laughing again.

''Come on, you can do it. Lucas."

*****

Saturday, 9:41 a.m.

Lucas...he moves his head and opens his eyes looking at Eliott. Eliott immediately stops playing with his hair but smiles at him.

''Hi.''

Lucas must also have a dry mouth because he licks his lips.

''Hi.''

Lucas smiles as he leans against Eliott's chest to straighten up. Eliott sits down and sees a dozen bottles of beer lying on the bathroom floor. He also sees the raccoon and the hedgehog laughing, which he has drawn on the bathroom mirror with a lipstick. 

Lucas doesn't get out of the bathtub but sits down in front of Eliott. He smiles awkwardly holding his forehead.

''Well? Do you know how we got here?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders. 

''Yeah, same thing.'' Lucas chuckles, holding his forehead, eyes squinted ''You know why we lost our T-shirts?''

His cheeks are getting red, and it's just too cute to see. 

''I don't know. Maybe we were hot."

Lucas just laughs and then stops like he suddenly remembers.

''I spilled my beer on mine. And you"

He blushes even more.

"And what?" Eliott asks. Shit, he doesn't remember that at all. 

It's always the same when he drinks too much. At first he doesn't remember anything and then it comes back like flashes. But damn, he'd really like to remember what makes Lucas so embarrassed.

''You took yours off so we'd be even.'' Lucas finally says.

Eliott chuckles because he remembers that. He sees himself taking off his shirt and looking Lucas in the eye.

*****

Friday, 10:45 P.M.

"Then we'll be even.''

Eliott tosses his shirt across the bathroom, laughing, while Lucas chuckles and grabs his beer, which is already half empty after only one sip.

''Shit, we're gonna have to sneak downstairs again to get some.''

Eliott smiles and nods as he drinks.

''Yeah. Good thing I like to play the ninja so I can steal booze without being seen. But If you're going like that, shirtless, you're gonna get spotted because you're way too hot to go unnoticed."

Lucas is about to take a sip, misses his mouth, and the beer runs straight to his chin and then his chest, which makes Eliott laugh.

"Are you always this fucking clumsy?"

Lucas' cheeks turn red immediately and he opens the cupboard next to him to get a towel.

''Yeah.'' Lucas admits ''When I was a kid, I had so much trouble co-ordinating my movements, my parents made me take piano lessons. It really helped. I love it, but nobody knows it.''

Eliott looks at him and smiles.

''I'd love to hear you play. I wish you'd come over to my house and show my piano how to play something other than the letter to Elise and the Star Wars theme song. But how can you skateboard if you're so clumsy?"

Lucas frowns as he narrows the distance between them.

"How do you know I skate?"

Eliott steps back and looks away. He grabs his beer and drinks like he can hide behind the bottle.

"Eliott?"

Eliott finishes his beer and looks at Lucas again.

"Maybe I saw that on your Insta."

Lucas frowns even more.

''And how did you come across my Insta when we met tonight?''

Eliott slowly draws closer with a sigh.

''Maybe I saw you in high school and can't get you out of my head since then, so maybe I just wanted to know more about you.''

Lucas smiles blushing.

''And what did you find out?''

Eliott smiles.

''That you're super close to a guy named Yann, so I guess he's your best friend and you've been spending a lot of time with him and his girlfriend. That you like bigflo and oli. That you love to eat junk food. That you skate. And you're friends with Alex. And maybe that's why I'm close with him too. Maybe I was hoping to see you tonight and my expectations have been completely exceeded."

Lucas looks impressed, but he's getting up and Eliott can't help but be disappointed. That's it, he scared Lucas. But Lucas chuckles as he smiles at him.

''Okay, stalker. You could've come to me too, you know I don't bite. Unless you ask me to. I'm gonna go get some beers. It's my turn. And this way I'm gonna prove to you that I'm totally invisible."

Eliott shakes his head as he watches Lucas unlock the door.

''Not for me, Lucas. Ever since I saw you, I can only see you."

Lucas turns around, cheeks red as if to make sure he heard what he heard, and Eliott holds his gaze with a smile on his face. His fucking blue eyes, no matter how drunk and high they are, they're just wonderful.

*****

Saturday 10:12am

They're both sitting across from each other in the bathtub. It should be awkward, but it's not. His fucking blue eyes, no matter how tired and a little red they are, they're still wonderful and Eliott could spend his life looking at them.

''Do you think they're gone?'' Lucas asks.

Eliott chuckles. He doesn't know about Chloe, but it's obvious Lucille's been gone for a really long time. 

''Yeah. I'm sure she has. And your buddies?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know. I'm sure they do. Maybe they didn't even realise I was gone and it's not until Chloe complains to the whole school that I left her alone in a room instead of fucking her that they'll realise I'm... If I say not normal, you're gonna yell at me, but you know what I mean. Who wouldn't want to have sex with a girl so easily?"

Lucas puts his head in her hands and moans.

''Good guy? Maybe you should tell them, you know." Eliott says softly, "Maybe they don't care. If they're your buddies, maybe they shouldn't care at all. I'm sure they will. You don't have to prove anything to them, you know."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and looks sad again.

''Yeah, I know. But I'm afraid they're gonna push me away. I'm afraid they're gonna see me differently. Honestly, I wish I lived in a parallel universe where I dared to tell them the moment we met. It would be so much easier. I've locked myself in a fucking lie."

''I remember you telling me about your parallel universe theory. And... Oh, fuck.''

*****

Friday, 11:28 p.m.

''So there you go, I like to think that way. This way, with all the Lucas from all the different universes, in the end, we'll have lived it all."

Eliott's looking at him with gawking eyes. They're sitting across from each other in the bathtub. Lucas brought two stolen pillows into the bedroom to make them more comfortable. The floor is filled with beer bottles and they smoke Lucas' last joint.

''I never imagined that. This is so weird. It's so hard to imagine that maybe I would've made different choices and I wouldn't be here."

Lucas walks up to him and smiles.

''No, I don't see it that way. It's when I regret not doing something that I say : It's okay, another Lucas did it."

Eliott smiles and shakes his head.

''You're hiding behind your universes, Lucas. I want to live in the universe where I have the courage to do this."

Eliott comes up to Lucas and looks him in the eye. He gently slides his hand behind Lucas' neck and Lucas smiles at him. The next moment, they kiss each other as if their lives depended on it. Lucas's hands walk all over his chest while Eliott's hands go down into Lucas' lower back to bring him as close as possible without ever stopping kissing him.

*****

Saturday - 10:16 am

''We kissed.'' Eliott said softly as he touched his lips.

Lucas looks away and his cheeks are now crimson.

''Yeah, I remember. But don't worry, I know it's because you were drunk and high. Don't worry, I hear that happens a lot with straight people."

Eliott puts his hand on Lucas' arm and Lucas is startled.

''Hey, I'm definitely not sorry, okay? And I'm not straight."

Lucas looks at him with his eyes wide open.

"You're not?"

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''No. And I really want to remember that, Lucas. And I really want to do it again. But without getting drunk and high. I want to live in a universe where I'm with you.''

Lucas nods his head and Eliott stands up to bring their faces together and puts his hand on the back of Lucas' neck.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

''Kiss me.''

Their mouths are far too dry for a perfect kiss, but Eliott doesn't care. And Lucas moaning softly while slipping his tongue into Eliott's mouth doesn't seem to care either. 

A sound of broken glass can be heard on the ground floor and they both startle.

''I guess we should go downstairs,'' says Lucas softly.

Eliott lies down in the bathtub and puts the cushion back under his head before opening his arms.

''Aren't we good here?''

Lucas looks at him, smiles and then lies down and rests his head against Eliott's chest.

''Yes, we are. Who cares?"

Eliott closes his eyes, gently stroking Lucas' hair. They're going to have a lot to deal with, but Eliott smiles. Because deep down inside, he knows everything's gonna be okay now that they're together.


	2. very bad angst and very good massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I was going to do just a one-shot but SleepyMe gave me the idea for the massage and I really wanted to imagine that. And then I had an idea that I couldn't fit into the first chapter...so here's a bonus chapter...

Saturday 6:26 pm

Eliott is convinced he didn't fall asleep. He's fine, totally relaxed. Okay, maybe he just dozed off a little. But how can you not close your eyes and let go when Lucas' hands touch him like this?

He can practically still feel Lucas' hands massaging his back and shoulders. He can still feel all the wellness he felt at that moment. What started out as a joke ended up being an exquisite moment. 

Eliott opens his eyes, expecting Lucas to be lying next to him, looking at him smiling and laughing at him for falling asleep. And what the hell, he's ready for Lucas to make fun of him without any problem if it means Lucas will massage him like that another time. 

He's jumping because Lucas isn't next to him at all. Lucas is at the other end of the room, standing in front of Eliott's desk, his phone in his hands and he is clearly panicking.

''Lucas, are you okay?''

Lucas jumps and Lucas' phone falls to the floor. Lucas' tears silently stream down his cheeks and Eliott jumps out of bed to join him. 

"I"

Lucas' breathing is way too fast and totally wheezy. Eliott hugs him gently and Lucas bursts into tears. 

''It's okay, Lucas. Breathe easy. I'm right here."

Eliott looks at the phone on the floor, but it's fallen upside down.

****

Saturday, 4:18 pm.

  
Eliott looks at his phone on the table and turns it over as if it were less tempting to have it upside down. He looks at the time and thinks. Is it too soon to text him? They left each other at 10:45, leaving Emma's house like thieves so they wouldn't have to explain why they were both still there. 

Eliott walked Lucas home, and he would have really liked to stay with him, but he had to set things straight with Lucille. He smiles, take his phone and types his message. So much for being a desperate guy. Never mind.

_Eliott - 4:21 pm./ I broke up with Lucille._

He doesn't know what else to say. That's all that matters. It's really over this time, and he's happy about it. Because there's this boy that makes him happy.

_Lucas - 4:23 pm / How are you feeling?_

Eliott smiles and answers immediately.

_Eliott - 4:24 pm / I have a great back pain. But I would sleep every night in a bathtub if it is to be with you._

_Lucas - 4:26 pm / Oh my God, you are such an idiot... I was talking about you breaking up! I don't want you to be sad or regret it. But if you want, I can come and see you and maybe I could give you a massage if you're nice.  
_

Eliott puts his phone on the table like he's burning it and then chuckles back at it. Shit, is Lucas that enterprising? Is his shy angel face just a front?

_Eliott - 4:28 PM - I'm totally on board with that! Massage or not, I totally want you to come if you feel like it, too. I'm sending you my address!_

Eliott looks around. Everything's in a fucking mess, freak! And he needs to take a shower! He spends the next ten minutes tidying up the apartment, calling his parents and giving them an update. They've gone on holiday for two weeks and Eliott can't help but rejoice in this perfect timing. He rushes into the shower and tries to be as quick as possible. The apartment doorbell rings when he turns off the water. 

He grabs a towel, ties it around his waist and unlocks the door of the building while trying to dry his hair. Two minutes later, he opens the door to a smiling Lucas, who is making mischievous eyes at him.

''I see you've been looking forward to your masseur.''

Eliott laughs and kisses him before he lets him in. 

''Sorry, I was in the shower. I'll go get dressed."

He leaves Lucas in the living room while he goes back to his room to get dressed. He just has time to put on his boxers so he can hear the piano playing all over the apartment. He puts on a T-shirt and his fetish jeans before coming back into the living room and admiring Lucas playing.

''You're so talented, it's beautiful. What is ?"

Lucas turns to him and smiles.

''I don't know.''

Eliott looks at him, frowning and shrugging his shoulders.

''Okay. I'm sure you're lying, but I'm gonna pretend I believe you."

Lucas bursts out laughing and his laugh sounds even more melodious than the music. This could definitely be the most beautiful thing that eliott has ever heard.

*****

Saturday, 6:38 pm. 

Hearing Lucas cry is the worst thing Eliott has ever heard. And since he doesn't know what got Lucas into this state, he feels completely useless. Lucas shakes his head and tries to move backwards, breathing as if he was looking for air. Eliott puts his hands gently on his cheeks to calm him down.

''Look, breathe like me, Lucas. It's just the two of us. Don't think about anything else. Everything is going to be okay."

Eliott's putting his brow against Lucas's and gently presses down to Lucas' thumb nails in alternating strokes. Lucas finally looks him in the eye and Eliott has never seen such sad eyes. It's almost as if the blue of his eyes were broken. 

Lucas' breathing calms down while Eliott continues to press gently on one thumb and then on the other. Luckily, he has learned this technique from his therapist to calm himself if necessary.

There are still a few more breaths before Lucas squeezes himself while crying softly against Eliott. And then he stops and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before he bends down to pick up his phone and show it to Eliott.

Eliott must restrain himself so as not to let out a cry of amazement and then anger. Eliott gently squeezes Lucas against him and lets his hand slide in his hair.

''I'm so sorry, Lucas. ''

*****

Saturday 5:26 pm.

Lucas gently squeezes Eliott against him and lets his hand slide through his hair.

''I'm sorry, Eliott.''

Eliott looks at Lucas, staring back at him. They've been on the couch in the living room since Lucas arrived. They're kissing and talking and kissing again. There, Eliott is lying on the armrest of the sofa and Lucas is practically lying on top of him.

''Why?"

Lucas puts his head down and loses his smile.

"I'm not ready to expose myself. I really like being with you and kissing you and holding you. But I'm not ready to announce my coming-out. It scares me."

Eliott gently caresses Lucas' cheek as he bends over to catch his eye.

''Hey, baby, we'll go at your pace, okay? If you want to be just high school buddies, that's cool with me. If you want to pretend we don't know each other, I don't like it so much, but we can talk about it. I unterstand and I don't want to rush you, Lucas. It's up to you to decide when you want to talk about it around you."

Lucas sighs and finally looks up.

''I don't want to do that. I wish I could kiss you between classes and hold your hand like any other couple. But I can't do that. I'm like....I'm a fucking"

"Hey," Eliott cut him. "All right, Lucas. It's all right, I promise. We'll take it slow, one step at a time."

''I don't want you to think you're some dirty little secret. I really want to be with you but I'm just not ready to be looked at by other people."

Eliott holds him gently, kissing his forehead.

''It's okay, Lucas. I promise. If you want, when you're ready, you can start by telling your closest buddies. And you'll see, I'm sure you'll be fine. In the meantime, it'll probably be exciting sneaking around. I want to be with you, Lucas, but I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready to do, okay?"

Lucas looks at him with half a smile on his face and raises an eyebrow.

"Is that any way to talk about sex right now?"

Eliott chuckles and shakes his head.

''No. But yes, that applies to sex, too.''

Lucas puts his head on Eliott's chest, but Eliott sees Lucas's cheeks turn red. Lucas gently caresses Eliott's chest while slipping his hand under his shirt.

"Have you ever been with a guy?"

Eliott kisses Lucas' hair. 

''Yeah. Twice. One before Lucille, we were young, so we didn't get past the kissing stage. And a guy two years ago. Lucille and I broke up, and I met him at a party. He left after my first manic episode, but I can't say I blame him. Here you go.''

Lucas nods his head and Eliott gently strokes his arm.

"Wanna watch a movie, Lucas?''

Lucas looks up with a smile on his face. 

"Do you still want your massage?''

Eliott knows that his smile is reflected right into his eyes.

"You don't have to, Lucas. I'm fine with us staying like this, you know. I just wanted you to come over so I could be with you."

Lucas stands up and pulls on Eliott's arm.

''I'm pretty sure it was my idea to sleep in that tub, so you deserve this. Where's your bedroom?"

So Eliott lies on his bed shirtless, but he keeps his jeans on. Lucas climbs him and sits on his butt and Eliott could die so hard it's hard not to turn around and pull Lucas against him. But he doesn't move. A pop jolts Eliott who turns his head but Lucas stops him.

''We're not moving, sir. It's just massage oil I stole from my roommate."

Eliott puts his head back on the pillow.

''You have a roommate? That's cool. Why?"

Lucas puts his hands on Eliott's back, and he feels like he's melting on contact.

''I have two roommates. My dad left with his new family and my mom had to be hospitalized, so I had to leave our house. A friend of mine was living in the flatshare and she moved to London so I took her place.''

Lucas moves his hands over Eliott's shoulder blades and Eliott moans. He shut up as soon as he notices, but it's too late, Lucas is already giggling.

''I'm sure you'll fall asleep eventually, I'm so good.'' says Lucas, leaning towards his ear ''"So much better at it than making fucking smoke rings."

''No way. I don't want to sleep, I want to feel everything. I can tell, you're very good with your hands.'' laughs Eliott before coughing. ''How's your mom?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and Eliott feels it because it gently lifts his hands. Lucas tilts his weight forward to press hard on Eliott's back and Eliott groans again.

''She's got schizophrenia, and this is a little complicated.''

Eliott tries to turn around, but Lucas presses him against the mattress.

''Hey, it'll be over by the time you get some sleep.''

''Lucas.'' Eliott says softly.

''No, Eliott.'' Lucas says firmly, massaging his shoulders. ''I know what you're going to say, that you don't want to put your disease on top of my mother's. I don't want to hear that, Eliott. I don't want her disease to make me walk away from you, okay? So if you don't want me, fine, but not because of this."

Eliott sighs into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Lucas, but it just doesn't seem fair to put you through this."

''No buts. Now shh, you need to relax. And let me enjoy it, too, please. You have no idea how lucky I feel to be the luckiest one of us right now."

Eliott chuckles and puts his head back on his hands. Lucas is just amazing. Eliott closes his eyes as Lucas' hands move up and down his spine. 

''You can sleep, you know.''

''I wouldn't sleep,'' says Eliott without opening his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll sleep," laughs Lucas, "but don't worry, it'll all be my fault."

*****

Saturday, 6:46 pm.

"It's not your fault, Eliott."

Eliott sighs still.

"I know, but I'm sorry anyway."

He looks at Lucas' phone again and it keeps vibrating because he's getting an insane number of notifications. 

''Can I just say this is the most beautiful picture I've ever seen in my life?''

Lucas looks at Eliott with no expression on his face.

''If you just look at the picture,'' continues Eliott with a little smile ''I think it's perfect. I never want to forget that party and that night. I never want to forget what it felt like to wake up in your arms in that fucking bathtub."

Lucas smiles softly as he takes a deep breath.

''It was me in your arms, Eliott. Holy shit, I can never go back to high school again."

Eliott gently pulls Lucas to come sit on his bed. He looks the picture. The two of them asleep in the bathtub and they both have smiles on their faces even though they're sound asleep. Well it's more of a drunken smile than a real smile but it's a smile anyway.

It was when they went out this morning that they realized that the door was unlocked. They must have forgotten it during their many comings and goings. But Eliott could never have believed that someone would have taken their picture. Nor that he (or she? maybe Chloe or one of her friends? Or just an asshole?) would create an anonymous account to publish it on Insta with the caption _''I thought gays lived in a closet? What do you say, @lucaslallemant?"_ by tagging most of Lucas' friends and high school students.

Eliott's fondling Lucas' cheek. 

"Did your friends react?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and looks sad.

''Yann tried to call me. Arthur and Basile wrote about our group discussion but I didn't dare read."

Lucas opens the discussion and puts it between them so they can look at it at the same time.

_Arthur / Lulu? Did you see this?_

_Baz/ Fuck, Lulu? What the fuck is that 😲 😲 😲 ?!?! Is this for real?_

_Baz / Shit, if it's true, I'm so proud of you, he's fucking hot! Well done, Lulu 😉😉😉😉!_

_Arthur/ Okay guys, I just wanna tell you, I'm Bi._

_Baz / I knew it 😎 . You're too obvious, Tuturo ! I saw you drooling all over Tristan in math class 🤤 . That's cool. No more choices for you. Maybe I'll think about it too, after all. Why the limit 😉?_

_Arthur / Just for the record, I don't say because I want to be with you, Lucas. I just think it was important that we were honest with each other. But I love you, brother. Just not like that._

_Baz/ Come on, he doesn't care. Look at the guy with him 🥵. Next to him, you're totally invisible😵😵._

_Arthur/ Thank you, your compliments mean a lot to me, Baz!_

"It goes on like that for at least five minutes. I think I'll wait before I introduce you to Basile, he thinks you're quite his type apparently.'' Lucas chuckles as he scrolls through the messages quickly.

Eliott lets out a sigh of relief as he puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders.

''See, it doesn't make any difference to them. That's the most important thing. The rest of them, fuck them, okay?"

Lucas sighs.

''I didn't want it to come out like this. Now it's even worse. It makes it seem like I'm ashamed and I wanted to hide it. Ok, I didn't want to totally show it, but I'm not ashamed to be with you."

Lucas puts his phone on Eliott's bed and climbs up on his lap to hug him.

''I don't want to be ashamed, Eliott. I'm just scared. I don't know what to do."

Eliott nods his head and smiles.

"Do you trust me, Lucas?"

Lucas steps back to look him in the eye and smile.

"Yes."

''Okay. So, we fight back."

Lucas looks at him and thinking.

"How?"

Eliott smiles some more and takes off Lucas' shirt before throwing it in the corner of the room. He gets back on the bed, grabs Lucas' phone and waves Lucas to come lie down to him. Lucas gets across the bed and puts his head on Eliott's chest. 

They both smile when Eliott triggers the photo. He shows the result to Lucas who takes his phone.

''Okay, one more.'' says Lucas.

Lucas pulls Eliott towards him and kisses him gently, taking several pictures before he lets go of the phone so he can caress Eliott's face. 

''Wait'' stops Eliott ''They want a closet, they're gonna get served.''

So Eliott jumps in front of the closet, opens it and pushes all the clothes to the side. He grabs several colourful shirts and puts them on the hanger and waves to Lucas to stay put. He goes straight to his parents' bedroom and takes the shirts he needs from his mother's wardrobe.

He comes back into the room with his arms loaded while Lucas is laughing.

''Are you stealing your mother's clothes?''

Eliott hangs the shirts on the hanger in the right order, laughing.

''I swear she'll be so happy to serve the good cause. I don't have enough color in my clothes."

He pulls Lucas towards him so that they are both in front of the closet while behind them, the shirts are lined up like the colours of the rainbow. He puts his arms around Lucas' shoulders and they press their heads together. Lucas publishes this picture directly with the caption :

_''The closet is for clothes, not for people.''_

Then he publishes the photo of the two of them lying on Eliott's bed.

_''What closet? The bathtub was cool, but the bed is way better."_

He hesitates about the caption, but Eliott presses send with a smile. And finally, he posts the picture of them kissing.

_"If we bother you, fuck you! Love is just love."_

Eliott tosses the phone on the bed before he lifts Lucas up, kissing him. Lucas automatically wraps his legs around Eliott's waist, laughing.

''Damn, I'm so proud of you, baby.''

Lucas looks at him and backs up just before he kisses him.

''Baby? Really."

Eliott kisses his neck and laughs.

''Hell, yeah, you're my baby. In all your fucking universes."

''Okay. So Monday, will you please hold hands with your baby so he has the courage to go to high school and face the real world?"

Eliott gently lays Lucas down on his bed and slides his hand into his own.

"I'll hold your hand for as long as you want."

Lucas giggles as he kisses Eliott's hand in his.

''This could take a while, you know. Maybe I may never want you to let go of me."

Eliott looks at him and smiles. 

"Well, I guess I better hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a little comment ✍️


End file.
